Do You Ever Think of Me?
by Amortentia11
Summary: It's five years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione is unhappier than she's ever been. A series of events changes her life around completely and she runs into an old enemy, Draco Malfoy. Are they able to ignore the past?


Chapter 1

Hermione

Nothing could the describe the feeling of losing so many loved ones in such a short amount of time during the war five years ago. Nevertheless, I somehow feel more down nowadays than I did back then. Even through the hard times there used to be so much love. Now, I feel like the most unloved person on earth. I haven't been able to restore my parents' memories, Harry and Ginny are in their own little love bubble, and after Ron and I moved in together three months ago it's not been the same between us. I have read almost every single possible book about how to become happier as a couple but don't feel wiser at all. We argue every day about the smallest things, and it just doesn't feel like he's trying to make us work anymore. As I'm sat on the sofa thinking about what to do, I can hear the front door open.

"I'm home" Ron mumbles and shuts the door slightly more forcefully than needed. I walk up to him.

"Hello, love. How was your day?" I try to sound enthusiastic and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good" He walks through to the kitchen without looking at me. Is he not even capable of asking how my day was? Or is that too much to ask for? I sigh and follow him into the kitchen. He grabs a one-day-old sandwich from the fridge, takes a sloppy bite and finally looks at me, although he doesn't look in to my eyes like he used to. Lettuce was dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"Right, I'm going to bed" He walks out of the kitchen with the half-eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Are you joking? Is that the only thing you're gonna say to me? Not even ask me how I am?" I yelled at him whilst he was walking up the stairs. I could feel my face going red from frustration.

"Whatever" He sighs and walks into the bedroom. I turn around and a tear escapes my eye. I really want to make things better but it is so hard being the only one making an effort. I grab an apple instead of making dinner; I haven't really had an appetite lately. I pick up a blanket to sleep on the sofa when I receive a text from Ginny.

 _Hey Mione! Me and Luna are coming over soon, hope you're ready! X"_

Oh no, how could I forget it's Ginny's birthday today? And we are going out in, I look at my watch, 15 minutes? Merlin I better get ready. I rush upstairs and grab a dress on the way to the bathroom. I quickly put on some BB cream and blusher; the winged eyeliner I put on are going to have to be more like cousins than sisters tonight. I take my clothes off, jump in the red dress and have a quick glance in the mirror. Considering how little time I had to get ready, I look surprisingly nice. I go downstairs to put on my red heels to go with the dress and Ron peeks out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He looks at me blankly.

"Ginny, Luna and I are going out for Ginny's birthday" I look back at him, hoping that maybe for once he will compliment my looks.

"Right" He turns back around and walks away. So much for hoping for a compliment.

"So how are you and Ron?" Ginny asks looking concerned. We are in Wetherspoons (classy, I know, but you can't go wrong with a cheap cocktail) and I'm pouring the cocktail from the pitcher into our glasses.

"Not great, to be honest. I'm trying to make an effort but I feel like he doesn't even want to be with me anymore" I take a sip from the glass and immediately feel a bit warmer inside.

"I think it's those new friends of his, they're just such a bad influence on him" I sigh and the girls nod. A few months ago, Ron started hanging out with a group of five guys, all very loud and obnoxious. Ron had clearly told them about our personal life, as they always made rude comments on things that only Ron and I should know about. When they weren't making rude comments they usually acted like I wasn't there.

"Maybe it's Wrackspurts making him lose his focus on you" Luna exclaims, "I can have a look for them next time I come over to your house" I smile at her.

"Thanks Luna, but I think he's just losing interest in me" They both look at me pitifully and I can't stand it anymore so I down the rest of my drink.

"Right, let's go to a club! Now!" I slam the glass on the table and the two of them laugh.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur. We did a few shots of tequila and we are now dancing on the dance floor to "We're all in this together" from High School Musical (such a TUNE). I give Luna and Ginny a drunken hug and tell them how much I love them. As I glance over their shoulders I see a group of guys cheering. It's not until one of them turns around that I realise it's Ron's friends.

"Look, guys! It's Ron's friends! Ugh I _hate_ them" I point at them and as I do my stomach drops. A guy with red hair in the middle of the group of guys is kissing a blonde girl. They break apart and the guys keep cheering at them. Everything moves in slow motion. Between the sea of people my eyes meet Ron's, probably for the first time in months, and I can feel tears streaming down my face. How could he?

I feel disgusted.

Empty.

 _Angry_.

Is this the first time he's done it? Deep down, I know it's not. I feel my body squeeze into nothing as I disapparate in the middle of the dance floor.

 **A/N: Hi and welcome to my first Dramione story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's more to come! I know we haven't met Draco yet but not to worry, I have a feeling we'll run into him in the next chapter ;) Please comment and follow if you feel like :)**


End file.
